Big Apple Rush
by Mgirl107
Summary: The band is on vacation, and decides to go to of the most popular cities around. Unfortunately, Katie turns 18 in a few days and wanted to spend it at the Palm woods...what will happen during these crazy two weeks? JATIE STORY :
1. Preview

**I'm super excited to write this story! My fingers are tingling with happiness. This is gonna be epic! I have MAJOR news. I am starting school on thursday, so If you notice I don't update quickly, it's cuz I'm busy. Ok? So I'm done. Run along and enjoy the story now. **

"Are we there yet?"

That was the one question which is always heard during…WAIT? Big Time Rush is on a road trip?

Hey wait! Did I tell you where they are going? No, but do you recognize this phrase, "The Big Apple?" heehee…It's my hometown too :D

… .. … … .. … …. .. … .. … .. … .. … .. … .. … .. .. … .. .. … .. … .. … .. .. … .. .. … .

**Katie's POV**

This was great. Just great. I'm gonna be 18 years old next week and I'm stuck on a rusty old car…with my brother and his three annoying best friends. Well, maybe one of them isn't that bad. James IS hot. Wait…did I just say that? Ah, it doesn't matter, because he probably doesn't even like me…always running behind girls who obviously hate him.

"Are we there yet?" Carlos asked my mother. Unfortunately for my mom, she's stuck with corndog boy…he chose the front seat. "Don't worry," she reassured him. "We only have two hours left."

"TWO HOURS? THAT'S A LONG TIME!"

Kendall, Logan, and James groaned.

I sighed. We've been driving for about two days now..Carlos should be happy to hear we only have two hours until we get to New York City. I pulled out a corn dog from a ziplock bag,. "Hey Kendall," I whispered to my brother, who was sitting in front of me. "Pass this to Carlos, ok?" Kendall nodded and gave it to his friend, who immediately became happy at just the sight. I smiled to myself.

For me, these last two hours are fun. I guess mostly because James is sitting beside me! Hehe…but I won't let him know that!

**James pov**

This was the best road trip ever! And I can't believe I'm saying that, because the last time BTR was in a car for over a day…we all had headaches. But today, sitting with Katie…ok hold up…James, you better not fall in love with Katie, Kendall will kill you! But I-I love her….Ok, never mind. She is different than the other girls I've dated, and she smells nice…But back to now, I enjoyed this trip cuz I got to sit with her, and yesterday there was a T-storm and Katie cuddled with me! Oh, I'm sorry if this sounds like a journal entry.

"Hey James, listen to this! It's hilars."

I jerked out of my happy daydreams and looked at Katie. She had her pink laptop open to a you tube video of a new 'Rebecca Black' song. She pointed at the screen. I took one of Katie's headphones.

I started laughing.. Hard.

This rebecca girl sure was something. "She sounds horribly autotuned." I pointed out.

"Word!" Katie responded.

**Nobody's pov**

"We're here," Mrs. Knight announced as she entered NYC. Everyone whooped and cheered and Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James stuck their heads out the window. "Yeah!" they shouted.

This was the start of a very long vacation.

**So that was the preview! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I will try my best to update in less than a week. Plz leave reviews, and suggestions, and chk out my other big time rush story, "Big Time Future," which is almost finished, but I need help on it, so read the info at the bottom of chapter 8 on that story. **


	2. Chapter 1: Sour Meltdown

**Hey so I'm updating a little later than I thought I would. For some reason I was nervous about starting school, but now I think it was kinda funny, cuz I'm already a sophomore and I know everyone who's in school :/ lol anyways here is the real first chapter in this story. Lately, Jatie had been trending, so this story is for those fans! And btw, this is my first Jatie story.**

"Look! It's the empire state building!" Katie shouted as she and the rest of the crew stepped out of their car. IT was her first time in NYC, while the boys have already been here twice before. Mrs. Knight gasped at the sight, and began snapping photos like a maniac with her vintage 1980's camera. This continued for quite a while, until one of the boys had to stop her.

"Hey hey mama knight," Logan said, tapping her on the shoulder. "Shouldn't we check in to the hotel? I mean, someone is already waiting for us at the door." Mrs. Knight mumbled 'in a minute' and continued snapping photos. Suddenly, James jumped in the way of the camera. Mrs. Knight stopped, and looked at him…a little annoyed. "Logan's right. The Empire State Building's still gonna be here when we come out." he told her.

Mrs. Knight sighed. "You may be right. But I'm not taking any chances," she answered, before putting the camera away and taking her luggage inside the hotel.

The crew were staying at a hotel called, 'The Doubletree,' and its doors were crystal clear glass, and the logo was of double palm trees. They had two suites, with connecting doors.

The first suite had two rooms, painted a pale peachy color. One room had a bunk bed, and the other a king sized bed. The second suite contained one room with two sets of bunk beds.

"I've decided that you boys will take the suite with one room." Mrs. Knight said, handing the boys their keys. "There are two of the keys. Take good care of them, and don't let them get lost!"

"WE know, we know." Carlos said, sighing. stood beside Carlos. "That goes especially for you!" she exclaimed. The rest of the boys laughed. Katie crossed her arms. "Mom? Can I take the king sized bed in the two-room suite?" she asked in her sweetest voice, giving her mom the puppy dog eyes. Mrs. Knight didn't fall for it. "No," she said simply.

"WHAT? That's not FAIR! I'm NEARLY 16 AND I SHOULD BE GIVEN A DECENT ROOM! NOT A STUPID BUNK BED! I'M NOT 10 ANYMORE!" And with that, Katie snatched the key to her suite, and ran into the elevator. She pressed the button, and the doors closed.

Mrs. Knight, and the boys were speechless. "Wow," Logan began, "Talk about a total meltdown." Mrs. Knight frowned. "She's mad because we came on vacation during the week of her birthday," she told him. "She wanted to have a party at the palm woods. I guess this is all getting to her."

"Well, let's go talk to her." Kendall said, walking to the elevator. Everyone agreed, and stepped inside the doors. As they were getting upstairs, Logan gasped suddenly. "What's wrong?" Kendall asked him.

Logan looked around the elevator. "Where's James?"

**Oooohhh… a cliffhanger! You probably already know where James might be. Tell me where you think he is in your review :D **


End file.
